What happend
by Ai mikaze senpai
Summary: starish and quartet night are force to fire haruka and they cant tell her that they were forced. Haruka had know where to go but one day she is kidnap it turns out that she was kidnapped and 2 other girls. One day they escape they learn to survive depending on each other then 2 months later they debut as idols. One day Haruka and Starish and quartet night meet once again.
1. chapter 1

*3 PER POV*

Tokiya :Nanami we have to talk

Haruka:Sure what is it

Masato:You are fired

Haruka: what are you talking about

Ren:You are useless to us.

Cecil:Your music is no good.

Syo: your really are stupid

Natsuki:Your music cant keep up with are talent.

Otoya:Yeah pack your things

Reiji: you really are a disappointing

Ai:According to my data you have no talent that can help us.

Camus: you only bring is down

Ranmaru:We have a new composer.

*Haruka pov*

After Starish and Quartet night fired me i left the room crying i went to pack my thing. I was walking in the city having know idea where to go i was told by grandmother to never come back i had know where to go i can only go to that place. Then these 2 people came and they kidnap. My eyes were covered i couldn't see anything. When i could finally see i was in this prison it was not only me their were 2 more girls.

Haruka:Where im a

Ema: I dont know my name is Ema the girl over their is Miyuki.

Miyuki:Nice too meet you here. Im sorry but this hell all of us were raped by that guy im sure your next.

Haruka:WHAT RAPED!!!

Man: Okay come here

As he said that he took me to a room i can tell it was just me and him. He stared taking off my clothes.

Haruka:NOO STOP!!!

Man:oh Your so cute why will i stop

Haruka:No stop don't touch their AHH...it hurts please stop

Man: is this your sensitve spot better prepare yourself this is going to hurt.

The man keept playing with my body it hurted so much the man wouldn't stop it felt like it went on forever when it just been 30 min.

*Time skip 4 months later*

It's been 4 months since i been here i made friends with Ema and miyuki. Things are still hell here.

Ema: Look its not lock and they are not here they left.

Haruka:This is are chance to get out here and to be free

We took this chance to escape before that we went to that room luckly their were clothes we could were. We are outside.

Miyuki:How long has it been seens we were outside

Haruka:I dont know. Where are we going to live now do you guys have any family...i dont.

Miyuki: Sorry me neither they were killed by those kidnaper.

Ema:Same

Haruka: I rember something a place were we can stay

Emamiyuki: Where

Haruka: So before i was kidnap i was heading to a small house in the forest nobody leaves their lets go.

*With Starish 3 per pov*

It had been more than 4 months since the have seen Haruka. During this time Starish and quartet night got a new composer named Lily.

Cecil: I miss Haruka but it was the only way to protect her.

Ai:Even if we do see her she wont want to see us we said mean things to her.

Otoya: I wonder how she doing even though i cant she her right know but i hope she doing fine.

Ren:were talking about lady even when things are hard for her she never gives up.

(Time skip 2 month Haruka pov)

It's been 2 month since we have escape were doing every we can to survive. In this 3 weeks me,Ema and miyuki are learning to fight it didnt take is that long to become strong we even start to street fight we are the strongest trio named veno. Many people know us in the streets and they are afraid of us. Some people come and challenge us of course we wont lose to anyone but were also for are music we also love to perform


	2. Chapter two - Only want to survive

(Haruka pov)

We were locked up for 4 months and since we escape it's been 2 months. It's been 6 months scince Starish and quartet night fired me right now were going to street performing.

Haruka:

 **Crashing, hit a wall**

 **Right now I need a miracle**

 **Hurry up now, I need a miracle**

 **Stranded, reaching out**

 **I call your name but you're not around**

 **I say your name but you're not around**

 **Miyuki :**

 **I** **need you, I need you, I need you right now**

 **Yeah, I need you right now**

 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**

 **I think I'm losing my mind now**

 **It's in my head, darling I hope**

 **That you'll be here, when I need you the most**

 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**

 **D-Don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down**

 **All:**

 **Don't let me down, down, down**

 **Don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down, down, down**

 **Ema:**

 **R-r-running out of time**

 **I really thought you were on my side**

 **But now there's nobody by my side**

 **Haruka:**

 **I need you, I need you, I need you right now**

 **Yeah, I need you right now**

 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**

 **I think I'm losing my mind now**

 **It's in my head, darling I hope**

 **That you'll be here, when I need you the mos**

 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**

 **D-Don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down**

 **All:**

 **Don't let me down, down, down**

 **Don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down, down, down**

 **[x2]**

 **Ooh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah [x2]**

 **Miyuki:**

 **I need you, I need you, I need you right now**

 **Yeah, I need you right now**

 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**

 **I think I'm losing my mind now**

 **It's in my head, darling I hope**

 **That you'll be here, when I need you the most**

 **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down**

 **All:**

 **Yeah, don't let me down**

 **Yeah, don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down, oh no**

 **Say don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down, no-o**

 **Don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down, down, down**

???: That was amazing how about working for my agency it's called moonlight agency do you know about? My name is Megumi

Haruka: I know about but were not going we don't care about being idols we only care for surving in this world

Megumi: Well if you only care about that if you were to become an idol and make your debut a hit then you can make a lote of money. Did you change your opinion.

Haruka: Fine will do but when we become idols we want day's off we cant be busy 24/7 we need days off okay.

Megumi: okay you guys are going to live in the dorms of Moonlight agency. You all get your own room okay.

All:No

Megumi: What

Miyuki: Were going to share rooms okay.

Megumi: Sure

We went back to get are things the only reason we join them is to make money. We will do anything to survive maybe i will she them again i can't wait to see their faces the girl they thought they knew was debut as an idol. After some time we got to the angecy.

Haruka: So were is are room?

Ema: Megumi said that their were some people from the same agency were going to show us around.

Miyuki: What taking them so long

???:Sorry did we make you wait my name is Luke and his is Gon.

Gon: It's nice too meet i hope we can be friends. What are your names.

Why did they have to be guys since we escape we haven't been able to see guys the same way before we know not all are the same but were afraid of that the same is going to happen.

Haruka : We can tell you are names but we won't be friends. My name is Haruka. The girl in the right is Ema and the girl in the left is mizuki. Can you show us to are rooms.

Luke: Sure but i was hoping that we became friend.

Miyuki: Not happening.

Gon: Why is that were nice people you know. Everyone in this agency is like family.

Haruka: First, we only need each other nobody else. Second, I heard that before and in the end it was just a lie. Third, we didn't come here to make friend.

After some time they finally show us to are room i don't like them expecially when they were talking about friends and family I won't fall for the same trick never again. I don't know what I will do if that were to happend to me again.


End file.
